1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bed transporting apparatus which permits a bed to be engaged, tilted sideways and supported for transportation thereof through restricted passages, such as door openings, crowded hallways, elevators, etc.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various bed transporting devices are known whereby beds or the like articles can be supported on their sides and displaced, and particularly, through conventional door openings. Such transport apparatuses have been utilized to carry heavy objects, such as billiard tables or beds. However, with these apparatuses, it is either necessary to manually position the article to be transported vertically on the transporting device, or to attach a transporting device to the apparatus while in a horizontal position and then manually tilt it onto the transporting device. Such transport apparatuses are disclosed and shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,341, which relates to a pair of dolly devices for moving beds and U.S. Pat. No. 876,020 and Design Pat. No. 257,623 which show different type apparatuses for the transportation of beds. With the majority of these known devices, it is difficult to position the object or bed onto the device. These devices are also unstable, they are often difficult to maneuver, and some are not supported on unidirectional ground bearing means. They often require human physical effort to position the bed vertically on the transport device and engage it, and this has often caused back injuries or other injuries, particularly so to people working in hospitals where there is a continuous displacement of beds between a very large number of rooms and through restricted passages, such as doorways, crowded hallways, elevators, etc.